


Killer

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: Боги на новый лад [2]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Gods AU, Modern AU, Myth AU, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Series: Боги на новый лад [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195520
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Кроссоверы и АУ спецквест





	Killer

  
[Полный размер](https://images2.imgbox.com/c2/a3/gbZSlgFZ_o.jpg)


End file.
